1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel adopting a wire-type electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel includes two substrates on which a plurality of electrodes are formed, and gas filled between the two substrates. A discharge voltage is applied to the electrodes to discharge the gas. A phosphor material emits light by virtue of ultraviolet rays generated from the discharged gas, thereby forming a picture.
FIG. 1 shows an example of such a plasma display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, an upper electrode 13 is formed in strips on the bottom surface of an upper substrate 11, and buried by a first dielectric layer 14. A protection layer 15 such as a magnesium oxide (MgO) layer can be formed on the lower surface of the first dielectric layer 14.
A lower electrode 16 is formed in strips on a lower substrate 12 facing the upper substrate 11, so as to be orthogonal to the upper electrode 13. The lower electrode 16 is buried in a second dielectric layer 17. Partition walls 18 defining a discharge space are formed to be spaced apart from each other on the second dielectric layer 17. Red, green and blue phosphor layers 19 are coated between the partition walls 18.
In manufacturing the conventional plasma display panel, the electrodes 13 and 16 on the upper and lower substrates 11 and 12 are manufactured by a printing method of forming a pattern using a conductive paste, a photolithographic method using a photosensitive paste, a sputtering method, or a deposition method.
The partition walls 18 are also formed by placing a screen with a predetermined pattern on the lower substrate 12 and printing and curing a partition wall material. The phosphor layers 19 are formed between the partition walls 18 by the printing method, a dispensing method, or the photolithographic method.
However, these manufacturing methods require many unit processes and are very complicated. In particular, the printing method widely used in manufacturing partition walls provides repetition of an identical process, to increase the possibility of errors between processes. Therefore, the failure rate is high, and the reliability on the quality of products is thus degraded.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a plasma display panel capable of simplifying the manufacturing process thereof and improving the reliability of the product quality by adopting a wire electrode or partition walls.
According to an aspect of the present invention to achieve the above objective, there is provided a plasma display panel comprising: upper and lower substrates which are opposite to each other; a pair of upper electrodes formed to be spaced apart from each other on the lower surface of the upper substrate; a first dielectric layer coated on the lower surface of the upper substrate to bury the upper electrodes; partition walls installed to be spaced apart from each other on the lower substrate, for defining discharge spaces; lower electrodes formed of conductive wires on the upper substrate in the discharge spaces so as to be orthogonal to the upper electrodes; and a phosphor layer coated in the discharge spaces.
The plasma, display panel further comprises: a second dielectric layer coated on the outer circumferential surface of the lower electrode; and a phosphor layer coated on the surface of the second dielectric layer.
According to another aspect of the present invention to achieve the above objective, there is provided a plasma display panel comprising: upper and lower substrates which are opposite to each other; a pair of upper electrodes formed to be spaced apart from each other on the lower surface of the upper substrate; a first dielectric layer coated on the lower surface of the upper substrate to bury the upper electrodes; partition walls formed of insulative wires and installed to be spaced apart from each other on the lower substrate, for defining discharge spaces; lower electrodes installed on the upper substrate in the discharge spaces so as to be orthogonal to the upper electrodes; and a phosphor layer coated in the discharge spaces.
According to still another aspect of the present invention to achieve the above objective, there is provided a plasma display panel comprising: upper and lower substrates which are opposite to each other; a pair of upper electrodes formed to be spaced apart from each other on the lower surface of the upper substrate; a first dielectric layer coated on the lower surface of the upper substrate to bury the upper electrodes; lower electrodes formed of conductive wires on the upper substrate so as to be orthogonal to the upper electrodes; a second dielectric layer coated on the lower substrate to bury the lower electrodes; partition walls formed of insulative wires and installed to be spaced apart predetermined distances from each other on the dielectric layer, for defining discharge spaces; and a phosphor layer coated in the discharge spaces.